DESCRIPTION (APPLICATION ABSTRACT): The Kentucky HSR Development project has the overreaching goal to bring more AHRQ health services research funding to the University of Kentucky. Two institutional research development goals to achieve this are to improve faculty capacity to conduct health services research and to develop infrastructure resources. Primary care research will be the focus of the efforts. Collaborative multidisciplinary research teams will be built between the Center for Health Services Management and Research (CHSMR) and the Department of Family Practice (FP). Faculty research capability will be enhanced by workshops, seminars, and professional meetings; grant writing will be assisted by two dedicated RAs and a research coordinator. Three clinical FP faculty will be offered two-year fellowships to enhance their research skills, work on health services research pilot projects with CHSMR and FP faculty mentors, and write fundable HSR grants. HSR Development will capitalize on the Kentucky Ambulatory Network, a new practice based research network directed by FP, with consultation by a national expert in PBRN research. One KAN physician will become a liaison between KAN practices and academic faculty, specifically working within a team to conduct a proposed project that will design and test an intervention to improve preventive services in KAN practices.